Madness turns to Happiness
by Ginakabina
Summary: Jellylorum turns mighty angry and goes to her den for some quiet time but what will make her happy?


I am totally bored and in the mood to write something…So this is it.

* * *

The very pregnant tabby queen slowly walked around the Jellicle Junkyard watching her other kits, Her eldest son, Asparagus played with his younger siblings. She patted her pregnant tummy. Her mate told her that this would be their last kitten, as he was getting way too old…He had already thought about living with Asparagus.. Jellylorum sighed.

" Mama, come PLAY with me!" Tumblebrutus begged.

" Mama, Watch me do a flip!" Plato commanded as he did a flip.

" Mama, Mama, Look at my funny face!" Admetus made a face.

Jellylorum rubbed her tummy and grunted sweetly as she sat on a pile of trash. Her due date was close. But not close enough..

Her best friend , Jennyanydots, sat next to her " Morning, Dear.."

" Good morning Jenny.." Jellylorum purred

Jennyanydots kit, Electra came running up to her mother " Mama, Tumblebrutus bit me!"

" I did not!" Tumblebrutus growled.

Etcetera, Jellylorum's youngest and only queen kitten, squealed " That's because Tumbles looves you!"

Jemima, Demeter's kit, giggled hysterically, her huge eyes dazzled. Little did she know about her father, Macavity.

Jennyanydots purred quietly " Electra, take your rump back to the playground and go play. We have big Jellicle business to discuss." Electra nodded her dark head and scurried off with her playmates..

Jellylorum scanned the area of kittens, Her kittens Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera along with Asparagus, Jenny's Electra, Demeter's Jemima, Skimbleshanks's Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer (who tried stealing the sand, but could not.) and Cassandra, the kit who had no parents.

The Gumbie Cat turned her head to her buddy " Now, Jelly, How many more days till you have another kit?"

" Only a few…." Jellylorum sighed.

" Well, girl, what do you plan on naming it?" The orange queen laughed.

" I have no idea. I named Etcetera because I thought she would be the last kit…." She huffed.

Jennyanydots got serious suddenly " Do you miss Seymour and Magdalena?"

Jellylorum thought of her two siblings that had died recently. She had only one sibling left, Percival, who lived with her.

She grunted " To a degree…"

Suddenly, The queen kits came running to Jenny and Jelly all screaming louder then the next.

" What IS it!" Jennyanydots

" Addie is going potty in the sand!" Rumpelteazer yowled.

" ADMETUS!" Jellylorum slowly got up out of her seat and hurried to her kit, who was surrounded by all the tom kits giggling.

" Do it, Addie!" Plato giggled

" Yeah, go potty!" Mungojerrie laughed

The pregnant mother smacked her son in the head " Quit it Admetus!" The tom kitten squatted down in the sand.

" Stop it now, Admetus. Please do it for Mommy!" the tabby queen pleaded.

" Momma, Once I started, I can't stop!" Admetus nervously meowed.

Jellylorum growled and grabbed her other two son's paws and whisked them to the bench. " Were is your brother at?"

"Which one?" Tumblebrutus asked

" Asparagus.." Jellylorum grunted.

" He went to check on Daddy at his den.." Plato said flatly.

" That's nice of your father and brother to give me a heads up before he moved in with him." Jellylorum purred sarcastically.

" Honey, you look terrible! Go home and lay down! I'll take care of your kits!" Jennyanydots commanded.

" Jenny, are you sure you can take care of them?" Jellylorum purred.

" Kittens, be good for Miss Jenny. Mommy has to go lay down." She said as she strolled back to her den. She opened her den door and sat on her couch. The softness in it made her tummy tingle. She cocked her tabby head, the pain in her abdomen arose. She was in labor.

" PERCIVAL!" She yowled.

" What is it Jelly?" her younger brother asked.

" The kit, its coming!" Jellylorum growled

" Oh my, Heaviside! Shall I go get Jenny?" Percival asked

" There isn't anymore time! Its coming!"

His eyes got as round as the Jellicle Moon. He leaned down and put his paws near her. "What do I do?"

" I'll tell you." She grunted

Many, Many hours of hard labor and Jellylorum screaming at her brother the directions. A baby tom kit was born.. He was very chubby and a tabby.

" What do you want to name him?" Percival asked

Jellylorum glanced at the newborn kit who oddly, was hyper and was trying to pounce on Percival 's tail.

" Pouncival."


End file.
